Sparks Fly
by MinxieJinxie
Summary: One shot of an AU version of Veronica Mars in college. It's LoVe of course but Logan is with Parker but can one night change that? Rated T for language and some sexual references


_I do not own Veroncia Mars or any of the characters. I'm just having some fun with the best couple on the planet LoVe :P_

Don't ask where the idea came from because I honestly don't know. It was just something that jumped into my head. Now before you read on there are a few things I should say. It is AU and it is only a one shot purely because I dont see where else the story could go. It's a short story about what would happen if Veronica had transferred to Hearst during her junior year and had met Logan but he is already going out with Parker. I'm not going to say anymore because I would like you to read it and then let me know you think. It hasn't been proof read so there may be some errors and if there are, I am apologising now. Enjoy :)

**LoVe**

Veronica smiled as she felt his strong arm wrap around her and pull her closer towards him. It was a feeling that she had been craving for ever since she first met him 4 months earlier…

…_That first day at Hearst College when she nervously walked through the campus trying to find her first criminology class but wasn't doing too well. At the time she had thought it was because of the lack of caffeine in her system so she decided on grabbing a caramel mocha then taking her next step from there. Of course what she hadn't planned on was her spinning around a little too fast from the coffee stall and losing her balance which then resulted in her almost spilling her coffee down herself if it wasn't for the pair of firm hands that seemed to come out of nowhere and steady her._

"_Whoa there, take it easy tiger. The last thing you need is coffee all down you on the first day of semester_."

_Veronica started laughing at herself and kept her head down. She eased up a bit when she heard her mysterious saviour join in with her little laughing fit. She finally managed to calm herself down and gathered the courage to look up at her new acquaintance. Her eyes finally met with his and it was as if everything she had been thinking about ran away from her. All she could now think about was the extremely hot guy standing in front of her with his brown eyes and brown cropped hair. He was a good foot taller than her and to Veronica that was the cherry on top of a very delicious cake._

"_Thanks. Looks like I wont be voted most poise now. I guess I should stop practising my shocked smile that I was gonna flash as they read off my name." The mysterious hunk started laughing with her and it was then that she hadn't even thanked him for helping her. "Oh my gosh, where are my manners? Here I am making jokes with the guy who just saved my dignity and I haven't even thanked you yet. So here goes, thank you very much. I am forever in you dept."_

_She smiled when she heard him laugh again and couldn't help but think about running her hands all over his impressive biceps that seemed to stand out due to the dark t-shirt he wore. _

"_I wouldn't go that far, I am the kind of person to remember those kind of promises. I'm Logan by the way, Logan Echolls." He held out his hand for Veronica to shake but her attention seemed to be on something else. When she finally realised that he had held out his hand for her to shake, she shook herself out of her daydream about his muscles and shook his hand with hers._

"_I'm Veronica Mars."_

It was definitely a first meeting and introduction like no other. Veronica giggled at the memory but pursed her lips together when she heard Logan stir. She knew it was still early and didn't want to wake him up just yet. She stayed still and just smiled when she was pulled into Logan's chest and held there. She snuggled into him more and closed her eyes. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't be so bad, right?

"_Guys I'd like you to meet someone. This here is Veronica Mars. She just transferred here from Stanford. V, these are my friends or as I like to call them, my groupies." Logan smirked at her and Veronica couldn't help but giggle. "Over there is Wallace Flannel," Logan pointed to the African-American who sat at the end of the lunch table. He raised his head up at Veronica and she politely waved back at him. "Opposite him is Mac. And the surfer blonde dude sitting next to her is her boyfriend Dick Casablancas." Veronica acknowledged the couple and gave them both a small wave. She then looked over and saw another guy sitting opposite Dick smiling at her. He had shaggy brown hair that sweeped across his face. He made a small coughing noise to make his presence known. "Oh and that's Piz." Veronica gave him a small smile and slowly sank into the closest chair to her which happened to be next to Dick._

"_So Veronica, what brings you to Hearst College? Not enough cute guys at Stanford?"_

_Veronica looked at Dick and started laughing. When everyone else joined in she felt at ease. She wasn't too sure about joining Logan and his friends for lunch since she didn't know any of them but now she was glad. It wasn't awkward and even though she had only been introduced to them a few moments ago, she could see herself really getting along with them all. She wasn't too sure about Piz though. He gave off a weird vibe that didn't sit well with her._

"_If I say yes, does that mean I still have to explain the real but not so interesting reason for why I transferred?" She looked around at everyone and smiled when she saw them all smiling back at her. Her smile grew once she set eyes on Logan. He had a huge grin on his face and she couldn't help but think about how much of a nice smile he had and how good it made him look. She shook those thoughts from her head within an instant. She had only just met the guy and yet there she was thinking about how good looking he was and whether he knew it or not. _

"_My parents divorced when I was 16 and my mum just ran off afterwards so it was obvious that my dad would have full custody of me. He did a good job raising me. When it was time for me to go to college I didn't want to move too far away because we're all we've got and so Stanford seemed like the perfect place. It was only half an hour away from where we lived. Last summer, he got a new job offer and it paid better than what he was already getting so it was obvious she was going to take it. The only downside was that the job was on the other side of the country here, in Neptune. I transferred because I wanted to be close to him. He told me that I didn't have to but deep down I knew he wanted me to. I didn't mind. I mean Hearst is an amazing college and I get to stay close to him."_

"_Well I for one am glad that you did. It's nice having another girl around for once. I mean I don't mind the guys, but a girl can only handle so much testosterone especially when most of it comes from her boyfriend." Mac looked over at Dick and laughed. Veronica couldn't help but join in and was glad that she was being accepted into their group after only knowing them for a few minutes._

"_You say it like you're the only girl. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Parker a girl too?" Mac looked over at Piz and shrugged her shoulders. "She is but Parker is a bit too preppy for me. She's more of a girl to do mani padi's at sleepovers whereas I am more likely to attempt to break into the FBI database. You catch my drift?" Piz nodded and went back to eating his lunch._

"_Who's Parker?" Veronica curiously asked as she began to dig into her cheeseburger. When her question was replied she had wished that she hadn't asked in the first place. That way she wouldn't have started to choke on her burger and feel that glass wall around her heart shatter into a million pieces. She didn't say another word throughout lunch because all she could think about were those two words that repeated themselves in her mind. "Logan's girlfriend."_

Veronica's eye shot open as she thought of Parker. Logan's girlfriend Parker. The girlfriend of the guy who was now lying naked next to her in his king size bed in the Presidential suite of the Neptune Grand hotel where he lives. Logan had cheated on his girlfriend with her. She had had sex with another girl's boyfriend. The smile that had been permanently drawn on her face was gone. A wave of guilt rushed over her. She needed to get out of there. She needed to leave. She wriggled out of Logan's arms very slowly. She didn't want him to wake up and catch her leaving. Once she had freed herself from his grip, she quickly left his bed and quickly moved around the room trying to retrieve her clothes that had been discarded in a hurry the night before. Once she was fully dressed she left his suite. Not thinking about how he felt when he woke up to find out he was alone.

**LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe**

"Veronica, there you are. I've been calling you all morning. Are you even listening to me?" Mac grabbed Veronica's shoulder and jumped back when Veronica screamed. The small blonde turned around to see a startled Mac behind her. She removed her headphones and dragged Mac away from the coffee stand she had just been at.

"What was that about? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I've been calling you all morning and you haven't answered not once. I then tried talking to you and you couldn't hear me so I had to grab your attention some how. Are you alright? You seem on edge. Is it your mum? Is she still in town?"

Veronica shook her head. Her mum had turned up at the beginning of the week which turned her and her father's world upside down. Neither of them had seen her since the divorce so they were shocked when she turned up on their doorstep. It was part of the reason why she ended up on Logan's doorstep the night before with tears running down her eyes. _Logan's doorstep the night before…_

"No. I mean yes. I mean I don't know if she's still in town. We got into an argument last night and things were said that shouldn't have been but that's not why I'm jumpy." Veronica started pulling at her sleeve, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Veronica what is it? Something's happened hasn't it? You can tell me. We're friends." Veronica looked up at Mac and saw the sincere look in her eyes. They may have only known eachother for a few months but they had grown close. An unlikely friendship but none of the less a good friendship. Veronica looked around, making sure they were alone and there wasn't a chance someone could overhear their conversation.

"I slept with Logan last night." Veronica braced herself for the riot act she knew Mac was gonna give her. After a few moments of silence Veronica opened her eyes to see Mac smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me? Shouldn't you be telling me what a stupid thing I did? I mean I slept with Logan. You're roommates boyfriend. I slept with him after he spent all night calming me down after I had gotten into a huge fight with my mother."

"Well if that was what you were looking for then you're not gonna be getting it from me. I've been waiting months for this to happen."

"What!'

"Oh don't act so surprised. You and Logan have been attracted to eachother since the first day you met. It was only a matter of time before something like this was going to happen, girlfriend or no girlfriend. I'm just shocked it took so long. What's the big deal anyways? I mean now its obvious that he's gonna leave Parker and you two are gonna be together. So what did you two talk about when you woke up?"

Veronica nervously bit her lip and Mac screamed out in frustration.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't speak to him did you? You just left. That's why you're so jumpy. You don't want him to find you because you know he's gonna wanna talk about it and you're scared about what he's going to say. Look V I understand. You don't want to be the reason for a break up but you won't be. They've been having troubles since before you moved here. Why can't you accept the fact that Logan would rather be with you and I sure as hell know you want him to be with you too. I mean I remember your first reaction to finding out that he had a girlfriend. You nearly chocked to death."

"I don't know Mac. What if I had stayed and he told me that it was mistake? I mean it was a spare of the moment thing. What if he woke up and remembered about Parker and how much he cares about her and then told me that he regrets it? I can't handle that. I'd rather believe a lie than know the truth if its gonna hurt me."

Mac pulled Veronica into her arms and soothed her. "I know Logan. And I know that he wouldn't do something like that without thinking it through first. You need to speak to him. Don't leave anything unsaid. You'll regret it."

Veronica pulled away from Mac and smiled. She was right. She needed to do this. She straightened herself up and headed towards her first class. She was gonna talk to Logan but she needed to get to class first. After all, that was the reason why had come to college.

**LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe**

Logan was going out of his mind. Why is it that he never noticed how many blondes actually went to Hearst? It was probably because he hardly ever saw them but now when he was looking for one blonde in particular, they all seemed to come out. He had heard the front door to his suite shut and instantly opened his eyes that morning. He knew it was Veronica leaving. And he knew why. Something had reminded her of Parker and she ran. They had gotten close over the past few months and the times when he had come close to kissing her, she would just push him away and run. Not that he blamed her but he couldn't help that he was attracted to her and last night proved the feelings were mutual. He just needed to talk to her and explain to her that it wasn't a one time thing and that he wanted to be with her.

"Hey you."

Logan was pulled from his thoughts when she felt a slim pair of arms wrap themselves around his chest. He knew it was Parker by the smell of her perfume. It was the one he had bought her for her birthday the year before. He faked a smile and turned around to face her. She wasn't the blonde he was looking for but he couldn't afford to let her think something was wrong. He needed to tell her but on his own terms.

"Hey. What you doing here? You don't have classes on Friday mornings."

"I came to see you. I tried calling you last night but there was no answer. I called Dick and asked him where you were and he said he left you at the Grand."

"Yeah I switch off my phone last night. I had some work I needed to get through and I didn't need any distractions. I was planning on calling you after but by the time I had finished it was past midnight. I fell asleep after. I'm sorry."

Parker smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him. Logan was taken back but quickly recovered himself. Breaking up with Parker was something he needed to do but until he finally did it, he needed to keep up appearances and if that meant kissing her in public then he needed to kiss her in public. He pulled away before the kiss could deepen and pulled her closer to him so she would get suspicious. He smiled at her but then something caught his eye. He looked over her shoulder and saw the petite blonde, who was in his arms only a few hours ago run off towards her criminology class. 'Shit' he thought, 'I have so much explaining to do if I want Veronica back in my arms tonight.'

"Are you alright babe? You just spaced out there."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was thinking about throwing a party tonight. You know, just for the sake of it. You up for it?"

Parker's face instantly dropped and Logan knew why. He knew she wouldn't be able to make his party tonight and he wasn't having one just to make her feel bad. He needed to talk to Veronica without Parker being around and this seemed like his only option.

"It's the 10th today. My parents are in town, remember? I have to go see them. "

"It's okay. You go see them; I'll try and have fun with you." Logan plastered a fake smile all over his face but Parker seemed to buy it. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before running off to get some breakfast.

**LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe**

"Damn Superfly, what did that burger ever do to you? Unless you're imagining it's your mum's face and you're giving her a piece of your mind?"

Veronica couldn't help but laugh at Wallace's last remark. She put down her knife and fork and started eating her burger the normal way. After she had seen Logan and Parker kiss earlier she had just been in a bad mood. She knew that she had no right to be angry at Logan for kissing his girlfriend but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be who he kissed in public. She wanted to be the girl who he called his girlfriend, the one who made his face light up as she enters a room and be the one who he holds at night.

"Don't even mention her to me. I got into it with her again last night. She tried telling me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. I guess Dick really did leave an impression on her. I retaliated by telling her that she left my life four years ago and just because she turned up on my doorstep doesn't mean I'm going to start listening to her motherly advice."

Wallace nodded and continued to listen as Veronica told him the rest of the argument. She was so engrossed with telling Wallace the story that she didn't even notice Logan until he sat down next to her. She stopped mid-sentence and turned to face him.

"Sorry Ronnie, didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm having a little get together at mine tonight. Just a few friends, a few drinks and a few movies. You in?"

"I'm game. I need to escape the house for a bit. Every night Keith's there. I mean your dad's great and all Veronica but sometimes it gets a bit much."

Veronica laughed and brushed off the comment. "I get where you're coming from. I live with the man for goodness sake. But I'm glad he's got your mum. Besides, who wouldn't you as a step brother?"

Wallace and Logan both laughed at Veronica's statement. Logan then turned his attention back to Veronica. "What about you?"

Veronica looked up at Logan but then regretted it. She was planning on saying no but she couldn't once she looked up at his eyes. She knew that look. It was the 'we need to talk' look. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew they needed to talk. Things needed to be said and they needed to reach an agreement.

"Yeah I'll see you there." Logan nodded then swiftly made his exit. Veronica watched him as he left the cafeteria and didn't take her eyes off of him for once.

"Explain."

Veronica looked over at Wallace and opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind. She wished that she wasn't so easy to read.

"It all started after I stormed out on my mum last night…"

**LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe**

Veronica wasn't too sure on how it happened. She remembered sitting on the couch watching Die Hard 3 with everyone. The film then ended and she looked around to see that her and Logan were the only ones awake. Logan then got up to change the dvd and that was when Veronica jumped up and ran out onto the balcony. She knew he would follow her out there and it would be better if they spoke about the previous nights events away from everyone else, even if they were all asleep. Whispering turned to talking and then talking turned into shouting. Then before Veronica knew it, Logan had covered her lips with his own. That was when everything became a blur. The second Logan's tongue found hers, she heard a gasp coming from the balcony doors. They both pulled away to see a shocked Parker standing there. That was how Veronica ended up sitting on the balcony with her knees pulled up to her chest listening to the screams and shouts coming from Logan's bedroom. Everyone else had left but Veronica couldn't bring herself to leave with them. She was a part of this and she was going to stay until it was all over.

Veronica's head shot up when she heard the slamming of the front door. She then watched as Logan walked out of his bedroom and back onto the balcony. He sat down next to her and put his head in his hands.

"I wasn't planning on her turning up tonight. She told me she was going to see her parents. I guess I should have anticipated her turning up to surprise me."

"You weren't to know."

"But I should have. It's the way Parker is. Before you moved here, I was looking for an excuse to break up with her. Over the summer I realised that she wasn't who I thought she was. She was clingy and if there's anything I can't stand its that. I just didn't want to break up with her for that because I knew she would insist on changing and I didn't want to deal with that. And then I met you. You were everything she wasn't and everything I wanted. I just didn't know how to go about it. When you turned up last night, my heart jumped out of my chest. And then when I kissed you and you didn't pull back I knew it was you I wanted. I'm glad you left this morning."

Veronica looked up at Logan with a questioning look. "Didn't we just get into an argument because I left this morning when you wanted me to stay?"

Logan laughed and stood up. He pulled Veronica up and held onto her hands as he looked into her eyes. "That was when I had a girlfriend. Now I don't and it's because you left. If you hadn't left we wouldn't have gotten into that argument and I wouldn't have kissed you and then Parker wouldn't have caught us. I told her I didn't love her. I told her it was you I wanted and that I'm sorry she found out like this but I'm not sorry she found out. I want you Veronica. I want you in more ways than one. Last night was amazing and I'm sorry to say but I want that every night. But I also want you there when I wake up. I want you there when I walk to class and I want you there when I eat lunch. I wanna be selfish with you. I'll even want you when I'm sick of seeing you all the time."

Veronica started laughing and fell into Logan. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. "You think you can handle that much Veronica?"

Logan leaned down and captured Veronica's lips with his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way her lips moved against his. He pulled her tighter as his tongue entered her mouth and started to explore a familiar territory. They finally pulled apart and rested their heads together to try and catch their breaths.

"Whatever you throw at me I'll handle."

Veronica smiled and felt herself melt in Logan's embrace. It wasn't LoVe yet but she had a feeling that it would be soon…


End file.
